zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PainterAndy2056
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zim page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZimFan (Talk) 21:37, November 18, 2012 THANK YOU. Thank you so much for adding the categories we missed. It is truly appreciated. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 21:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE. PLEASE stop making Spam edits, adding unneeded categories. I have to revert them ya know. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 03:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Stop You have already been told to stop adding unneeded categories. Episode credits is for credit pages only, and Episode Transcripts is for Transcript Pages only. Don't add them to the the actual Episode page. The episode pages are frequently patrolled and if the categories were supposed to belong there, someone would have seen and added the category long ago. If you persist, we will take your edits as spam. I'm very sorry, I just noticed your FREQUENT spam like adding of the categories. For now doing this, and not listening to orders, you are banned for 2 weeks. PLEASE stop, because I know you're a really cool guy, and i'd like to get to know you more. Blossom warned you, but I warned you before, and you didn't listen. Therefore, you are banned for 2 weeks. If you would like to request a ban appeal (For your ban to be lifted), please just add to this talk page. A admin will get back to you soon. Hi! I'm ZimFan! Talk to me! YIPPIE! 04:15, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Nice Job! Woah I just checked out your Nickepedia page! Great job over there! 16:54, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Is it true? WHAT??! My God, that's HORRIBLE! Hang on... Did you say this came from his SISTER? The one who is best known here for never telling the truth? In that case, I'd take her claim with a shakerful of salt. And trust me, it's not below young girls to pretend that their loved ones: A friend of my sister's pulled the EXACT same stunt a few months ago. >:-( Still, if this turns out to be the truth... Well, ZimFan and I disagreed constantly, but I could never bring myself to dislike the guy. He was like the brother I never had, and a very good friend. Needless to say, I'll miss him. I think we should have a wake for him here, so that he'll never be forgotten. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 16:02, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what happened? [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 22:12, December 28, 2012 (UTC) What?!?! You got chatbanned? I'm trying to unban you, but I can't. I'm still trying, though. I know it was ZF's sister that banned you. She said "I hate you, Love, Claire". ZF would actually have a GOOD reason if he had chatbanned you. [[User:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'Gir']] [[User talk:NyanGirToastNinjaShadow|'wants a sammich']] 21:20, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Painter, please be sure to sign all your messages using four tildes (~~~~). Happy New Year too. I've already unbanned you. Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 06:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Your Threat Painter, I came to you to talk about the recent message you left on Doctor's talk; the warning that you left about planning to "destroy" twenty pages on the wiki in order to get "revenge" on ZimFan for calling you a jerk. Though I am aware that being insulted and called something can feel bad, as a lot of us know that sinking sensation ourselves, it does not mean it gives you an excuse to vandalize and ruin pages as a means of revenge, and it will only ultimately result in a lengthy block given to you and your chat moderator rights taken away for misbehaving. Do not take this the wrong way, Painter; ZimFan should not have insulted you, or in fact even considered it, for whatever the reason it may be, but I won't side with either of you. Kindly and calmly handling the situation is the best way to go, other than taking out you anger by doing what will make us mistrust you in the future. Even then, you have not done anything wrong and I see no current reason why he would be against you, and has no right to be disrespectful, even if he has the status of sysop; that is something called power abuse, and it is strongly looked down upon. From here on, I recommend you not take anything to seriously. Some places, people fire insults at each other, then laugh it off later on because they didn't really mean it, and the cycle continues, but if it is in fact a true insult, consult another admin for aid other than threaten. Hope this helped, 04:41, January 6, 2013 (UTC)